galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs Maxwell
Mrs. Maxwell is the mother of Nikki and Brianna Maxwell and has appeared in every book so far. Nikki describes her mother as "brain dead", although she loves her anyway. Mrs. Maxwell is shown to be a nice, caring and loving mother who can be a little embarrassing. While her first name remains unknown,it is said that her name is Dianne or Diana from a deserted Broadway cast list for Dork Diaries, but it's unknown if this is real, or fan made. History Mrs. Maxwell first appears in the books when Nikki Maxwell writes her first diary entry. Mrs. Maxwell got Nikki her diary because she felt that Nikki needed a way to channel her emotions, not understanding she wanted a cell phone. She then appears for the first time going into Nikki's room at night with her husband while she is doing homework because she wants to know how school has been for Nikki. When Nikki bursts into tears, she leaves the room and discusses her condition with her husband. Mrs. Maxwell and her husband put sticky notes throughout her house to try to make Nikki feel better about herself. While Nikki is sulking in her room, Mrs. Maxwell comes bouncing into Nikki's room announcing that they're family is having a cookout on the grill. Nikki also mentions that every Father's Day her mother gives them money to buy gifts for their dad, but Brianna Maxwell and Nikki always buy cheap gifts for their dad and use the change to buy items for themselves instead such as a doll and a Miley Cyrus CD. At some point before Nikki began writing in her diary Nikki painted her for her wedding anniversary and hung it up on the living room wall above the sofa. Nikki origainally tried to make her a gourmet dinner with Brianna, but opted for the painting instead. Her painting got ran over by a truck and Brianna made a mural on the wall, ending up blaming Miss Penelope (Brianna's "hand" puppet). When Nikki writes in her diary about her being late for school she mentions that her mother chaperoned Brianna's school field trip suggesting that she is very active with her daughter's school. Nikki says that she has failed in guiding Brianna on how to act and that she will have to change her name because Brianna is so embarrassing.. Nikki at one point says in her diary that her mother wanted to become a ballerina so she put Nikki in ballet only to be very disappointed. Once Brianna became old enough she put her in it too. Mrs. Maxwell also gives Nikki her old Juliet costume to go to the Halloween Dance in. Mrs. Maxwell takes Brianna and Nikki to the mall to buy a new toaster. After Nikki gets into a fight with MacKenzie her mother seems surprised that she wants to leave so badly. When Brianna stains one of Nikki's clothes Mrs. Maxwell says she will replace all of the clothes that Brianna ruins. Nikki helps Brianna stain her clothes so that Mrs. Maxwell will get her new clothes. Mrs. Maxwell also makes everyone have family sharing time. After her husband's pants cach fire at on of the family sharing times she makes her whole family stand in front of the camara with cheesy smiles. Some of the other family sharng times included canoeing and watch old movies. Personality Mrs. Maxwell is shown to be a loving and caring mother who can be a little embarrassing. She also seems to be a little cheap; saying that "money doesn't grow on trees". She, at times, can be strict with Nikki online. When Nikki stayed up too late, she grounded her. She seems to also be one of those stereotypical moms who tries to be "hip". Mrs. Maxwell also appears to guilt trip Nikki into doing things or getting things she hates. Appearance Mrs. Maxwell seems to usually wear jeans and t-shirts while at home. Her appearance has not been mentioned throughout the series although she has been illustrated many times. She seems to have peach skin and hazel wavy hair that is above-shoulder length. She most likely has green/ hazel or blue eyes. Category:Dork Diaries characters Category:Females